


Worth the risk

by Zyrann



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: After some bad experiences Gyro has trouble trusting people, but Fenton works hard to gain him and a chance.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fanart by @GeorgiaRose_art on Twitter, it's really beautiful

Gyro didn’t trust just anyone, for multiple reasons. His work was unique and didn’t want it to be stolen. His work could be dangerous and he didn’t want someone to get hurt because an experiment went wrong. His mind, he couldn’t take it to be hurt again, he needed to take care of it. After his time in Tokyo he had been through enough with people. From now on robots were the solution. 

After some time on his own he was discovered by Scrooge Mc.Duck, who offered to fund any personal research in exchange for his labor and of course a juicy salary, that was a great deal he couldn't reject. One of the firsts projects he was put into was a rocket and gear to travel to space. It didn't end well, not on his fault, but was catastrophic and suddenly the lab was quiet, too quiet. He tried to make a robot that would talk to him, but got no real success, he found the interaction boring and plain. He gave up and kept to himself. 

After years of working there on his own, one morning, he saw at the lobby of the money bin a guy wanting a passanty. A job in McDuck enterprises, even a pasanty, can open almost every other door except for Glomgold industries unless you promise to tell any secret you learned in, so he didn't seem likely to give up, a wise decision.

“Please, i just graduated from robotic sciences and i could really use the experience…” 

Gyro stopped to watch the scene, the receptionist just said over and over “McDuck Enterprises isn’t hiring right now.” 

He saw in that boy something, seemed special, and had a rather smooth voice to have in the lab. “I could use an assistant, there’s a lot to do in the lab.” 

The guy’s eyes lightened as the receptionist turned trying to object “Dr. Gearloose! You won’t regret it, I swear, I'll do anything you ask me for!”

“I already am” 

They started to work together, and then, the quiet was gone, he wouldn’t say, but he was happy about it. 

__________________________________________________________

Fenton was amazed by the work of his new mentor and boss, he had blue prints everywhere and multiple sketches for different things, some were even in paper napkins, formulas for physics and chemistry, multiple boards around, an emergency shower and some good computers, everything was inside a massive lab at the bottom of the money bin, it was completely underwater and the windows allowed them to see the coral reef that surrounded Duckburg’s coast. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Ahh… Order those files and once you’re done clean the boards behind them, wear protective gear, don’t ask”

He spent the entire day doing that, and the day after similar chores were assigned and so on. But he wanted to do science. He wanted to be closer to his mentor. 

“Perhaps I could help with some of your experiments?” 

“No”

“But why not? I grad for that and have a diplomat on applied physics. Please.”

Gyro looked at him. He wouldn’t admit it but he liked the company, he was slightly scared but it was time to trust him with something else, also he needed to take a little off his head. Faked a tired sight and pointed at the table where a few motherboards laid “Those were damaged. Can you fix them?”

“Of course Dr. Gearloose!” 

Their days went by and the life of Scrooge changed again. After an order for underwater gear he saw him happy and he spent less time in the money bin, and when he did often brought his nephews, all of them. He was familiar with Donald, but the little ones were a surprise. It was a rather nice change, also leaving him some more free time for his own projects. By the same time his intern apparently got bolder, since he was asking for better instalments and better work. By now he was sure he could trust him so he agreed slowly to his demands. 

“Dr. Gearloose?”

“What?”

“I was wondering if maybe…“

“I’ll give you more work once you finish the last chore.”

“It's not that, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me. Like, on a date.” 

This was the most quiet he ever heard his intern talk, and every word was lower in volume, he frowned in confusion. 

“Why?”

“If you don’t want to, you just have to…”

“No, I mean, why me?”

“Well… you’re smart, and handsome, and hardworking. These are just the few reasons I can explain. You’re awesome. How could I not?”

They both were blushing by now, but in Gyro’s pale face was far more obvious. He turned around and pushed his glasses

“Sunday, I’ll pick you up at 7”

“Do you know where i live?”

“Yes, it’s in your file and your contract” 

“Great! Then it's a date!”

______________________________________________________________

Sunday came faster than Gyro expected, he found himself nervous looking through his entire wardrobe for the right outfit to wear. He tried every combination that seemed appropriate, and some that didn't too. 

After a literal hour he finally had an outfit, shirt, a blazer, pants and a bowtie. For this he decided to not wear a hat and spent another thirty minutes trying to change his hair, failing in every try. 

He stumbled to the door once he had given up, in a mix of uncertainty and fear of repeating history and excitement for giving Fenton a chance, for giving himself a chance to try again. Took a deep breath and stepped outside. 

The way to the suburbs took him about 40 minutes and arrived at the Crackshell Cabrera household. He straightened his blazer, cleared his throat and rang the doorbell. 

The duck answered the door dressed in a casual shirt, pretty similar to the ones he wears for work so it's probably his signature style, it just seemed darker and the fabric looked softer. Complimented his feathers, Gyro thought, but kept to himself. 

"Hi! Let me get my jacket." 

Gyro kept quiet not knowing what to say or how to break the ice. Fenton came back.

"You look great, Dr. Gearloose!" 

"Call me Gyro, it's fine" he was blushed and let a smile reach his beak "you look great too, Fenton"

The duck's eyes glimmered with excitement and joy after hearing the Dr speak his name. 

"So, is there anything you want to do?"

"I'm glad you ask! If you don't mind traveling to the commercial district, there's a club with Latin music, maybe we could dance?" 

"I don't know how to dance" 

"I can teach you" 

The taller looked at him softly with a broad smile now at the enthusiastic request. 

When they arrived at the club the sun had set and many pubs, discos and clubs were open and thriving with people, drinking, eating, talking and dancing. He had never been to a place like this, the lights, the music, the multiple smells, was a lot to take in but was enchanting at the same time. 

When they entered the chosen place instead of a DJ there were multiple people playing a variety of instruments and singing in spanish. The rhythm was contagious, it felt like it got into you, inviting you to join the party, and everyone was either dancing with flashy silk camisoles and sequence skirts or at the sides of the dancefloor, talking and drinking, waiting for their turn. 

Fenton walked straight to the bar, he appeared to know the employee and ordered a couple of glasses, the drink of the house apparently and took a seat. 

"What is this?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't ask if you drink, I can get you soda or plain juice if you..."

"I do, I just want to know" he took a sip.

"It's mezcal with orange juice and worm salt" 

Gyro almost choked with the sip. But didn't taste bad at all, so he drank more. He had eaten weirder stuff on his way back from Japan. 

"So you know these people?"

"Yeah!! We're almost all from latin families, this is owned by a Mexican family and they decided to make it a place for everyone with hispanic heritage to remember their homes. M'ma knows them well." 

At the bar there were trays with corn chips and guacamole like he never had before, peanuts, some chips and dips, and many other snacks for the people to eat with their drinks. The current band said goodbye and a new group came, they were playing salsa, announced the vocalist, and Fenton stood quickly from his seat to take place in front of Gyro, offering his hand. 

"Would you honor me with this song?" 

The rooster couldn't help but smile at the cheesy proposal, like if they were teenagers. He took his hand and let the smaller guide him to the very center of the dance floor. The music was loud and the rhythm was clear, he watched the other's dance to try to copy their movements but everything seemed so natural he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. 

"Ok, so it's on three basic steps. One, two, three, one, two, there. See?? You're getting it!" 

He watched their feet to follow the steps but clearly lacked the grace that everyone else showed, that until he fell a hand at his waist. 

"Gyro, look at me" 

Their eyes met, their faces were a couple inches apart from each other, they had never been so close before and now he noticed that under the dark color of the duck's eyes there was a hint of gold, he held his breath for a minute, and let the hand guide him through the basic steps. Before he knew he was dancing without counting or thinking and Fenton rewarded him spinning him like the others did. It felt easy, as natural as it seemed. He laughed, it was the first time in his life he was doing something without the need of processing it first. It was fun. They danced for hours, and talked at eventual breaks. Fenton told him everything about his family and Gyro told him about his experience in Tokyo. 

It got late and decided it was better to go. They paid the bill and left, holding hands. Once they were out Fenton made a turn to get Gyro's arm to be around his shoulders while they walked, he let it happen. 

"That's a fun place, I bet they'll make jokes about my dancing forever"

"Haha but you did a great job! It was your first try and you were twirling like a professional, as to be expected from Dr. Gyro Gearloose, excelling and shining"

He giggled at the compliments, he rarely got some. "Wouldn't have been possible without your master class" 

They laughed and talked more on the way to Fenton's place, keeping any kind of contact they could. When they reached their destination Gyro felt a little sad for having to end the night and his face told on him, so Fenton turned to see him in the eyes one again. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight, let's do it again" 

He took his cheeks and leaned in, kissing him softly. Took him by surprise, but didn't take long for him to melt in that kiss, taking the duck by the waist and hugging him as soon as the kiss broke. They let go of each other and Fenton's smile was wide and bright.

"See you tomorrow, Dr Gearloose" said as a goodbye with the wink of an eye before he disappeared behind the wooden door. 

Gyro turned to take the way to his place with a smile and butterflies in his stomach, might have been the worm's salt tho, even if he knew it wasn't possible. He sighed, relieved and confident that this was the right choice, that Fenton was worth the risk to trust in someone again. 


End file.
